marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexei Kravinoff (Earth-616)
Al Kraven, Aly, Hollywood, Aloysha, 'Aloysha Trouble Kravinoff' | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = Chameleon (paternal half-uncle); Sergei Kravinoff (father, deceased); unnamed mother; Vladimir Kravinoff (paternal half-brother, deceased); Sasha Kravinoff (step-mother, deceased); Ana Tataina Kravinoff (paternal half-sister); Nedrocci Tannengarden (half-brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York; formerly Hollywood, California | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 220 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, hunter; former attempted movie directing | Education = Privately tutored | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Unrevealed African nation | PlaceOfDeath = Savage Land | Creators = J.M. DeMatteis; Luke Ross | First = The Spectacular Spider-Man #243 | Death = (Mentioned) (First shown) | HistoryText = Kraven the Hunter had an affair with a mutant woman who then bore him Alexei Sergeevich "Alyosha" Kravinoff (Russian: Алексей Сергеевич "Алеша" Кравинов). Ashamed of his transgression Kraven arranged for Alyosha to be raised in the heart of Africa apart from the Kravinoff family. Though Kraven visited Alyosha on occasion, Alyosha barely knew him. Life As Kraven the Hunter His father's inability to kill Spider-Man destroyed his sanity. Eventually, the deranged Kraven took his own life. Dressed as Kraven, Alyosha confronted his insane uncle Dmitri (the Chameleon). Under the impression that his abusive half-brother had returned from the dead in the form of a ghost, the Chameleon revealed to Alyosha much about the dysfunctional Kravinoff family. Kraven's former lover Calypso Ezili returned from the dead and she also mistook Alyosha for his father. She seduced Alyosha, but afterward he spurned her affections. Humiliated, she promised she would return. Later, riding a bull elephant atop Manhattan's rooftops, Alyosha attacked Spider-Man in order to experience what it was like to fight his father's former enemy. He poisoned Spider-Man with a hallucinogenic dart, brought him to his father's estate, and set him free. Alyosha began to learn more about his father from Spider-Man when Calypso returned with Kraven's tribesmen, setting the Kraven estate ablaze and killing all the animals but one, Gulyadkin the lion. Calypso poisoned Alyosha and Spider-Man and used her hypnotic powers to force the two to fight to the death. Spider-Man resisted and injured Calypso, while Alyosha subdued her with his lion. Later, despite asking for her forgiveness, Alyosha savagely killed Calypso and all the tribesmen. Aloysha was hired by the city of New York to help capture the Fantastic Four's enigmatic enormous Puppy. Later, he was hired by the White Wolf, head of the deposed Wakandan secret police, to capture the Black Panther and hand him over to Manuel Ramos after capturing him. The Black Panther found him for a rematch and severely beat Alyosha in the street before being stopped by The Avengers. The Sandman invited Alyosha to join the Sinister Six to hunt Dr. Octopus and Senator Ward. Venom (Eddie Brock), slighted at his rejection by the Six, hunted each of the team members. Refusing to be "the hunted," Alyosha trapped Venom with fire, but Venom seriously injured him and escaped. Hollywood Alyosha changed considerably when he adopted a more relaxed personality and travelled with his pet wolf, Nickel. As "Al", a suave, witty ladies' man, Aloysha began dating Timber Hughes, an aspiring actress who was a waitress at an all-villain bar. Al sought to help Timber's career in Hollywood by becoming a director. Despite celebrity connections, Al's efforts were stonewalled by arrogance, greed and corruption within the Hollywood elite. Forced out of Hollywood by the powerful Rothstein brothers, Al was beaten while Timber was brutally raped. Both Al and Timber exacted vengeance, defeated another half-brother, Ned, and left Hollywood to pursue heroics in New York City. At some point afterwards, Alyosha apparently went into business selling clothing and accessories that were supposedly made from the hides of various animal-themed superheroes and villains, managing to dupe Hydro-Man into paying $100,000 for a coat supposedly made from the skin of Tigra as a present for his girlfriend Sadie. Only later was Hydro-Man informed that Tigra was still alive. Beyond! Alyosha was taken to Battleworld with Gravity and Venom to be a part of the Beyonder's experiments on human combatants. Kravinoff Zoo Kravinoff began experimenting with his father's jungle serum for the purpose of enhancing his own natural superhuman powers. The serum caused him to become mentally unstable. In his deranged state, Kravinoff wound up creating a type of "zoo" and filled it with various animal-themed superhuman beings that he kidnapped. His victims included Bushmaster, Gargoyle, Tiger Shark, Aragorn, Mongoose, Rhino and others. However, the Rhino was being tracked by the Punisher during the time he was captured, unwittingly bringing him into the conflict. Eventually, the Punisher was able to free Kravinoff's prisoners but Kravinoff himself managed to escape to the Savage Land. He retained his mutant powers after M-Day. Grim Hunt Alyosha returned to New York to help his half-sister Ana and stepmother Sasha by hunting Kaine. They then witnessed Spider-Man's fight with the Lizard. He was present at the ritual where Sasha sacrificed Mattie Franklin as part of a revival ritual that resurrected his half-brother Vladimir as a humanoid lion-like creature. After the Kravinoff Family were defeated, Alyosha alongside the other Kravinoff Family members escaped to the Savage Land. Alyosha soon abandoned his family after Kraven killed Sasha and Vladimir. In an attempt to impress Kraven, Ana pursued Alyosha with the intent of killing him in exchange that he trained her in order to rebuild the Kravinoff Family. Ana later stated to have killed Alexei. | Powers = Alyosha is a mutant that possesses various superhuman attributes, most of which are similar to those possessed by his father. It is possible that Kraven's frequent ingestion of his herbal potion to grant himself his powers is responsible for Alyosha's mutation. Superhuman Strength: Alyosha's muscles, skeletal structure and connective tissues are naturally augmented to levels well beyond the physical limits of a man of his height, weight and build. As a result, he possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift up to 3 tons. Superhuman Speed: Alyosha is able to run and move at speeds beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. Like his father, he is able to reach speeds of up to 60 miles per hour over short distances. Superhuman Stamina: Alyosha's augmented musculature is more efficient than that of an ordinary human. As a result, his muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity. At his peak, he can exert himself for up to several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Alyosha's bodily tissues are tougher, more resilient and more resistant to various forms of injury than those of ordinary humans. In particular, he can withstand great impact and blunt forces. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill a normal human while sustaining little to no injury himself. Superhuman Agility: Alyosha's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human specimen. Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Alyosha's possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see objects at a much greater distance, and with greater clarity, than normal humans. He retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. His hearing is similarly enhanced and he can detect normal sounds at greater distances. He can also detect sounds that are too high pitch for normal human ears. Alyosha's sense of smell is even more highly developed, enabling him to recognize and track targets by scent in much the same way as a wolf or dog might do. Regenerative Healing Factor: Alyosha's accelerated metabolism grants him an accelerated healing factor that allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human. Injuries such as punctures or slashes fully heal within a matter of minutes while more severe injuries, such as broken bones, might require a few days to fully mend. It isn't known if he can regrow severed limbs or missing organs. It also is not known if his healing abilities grant him increased resistance to disease, nor if it also grants him an extended lifespan. Animal Communication: Alyosha has demonstrated the ability to communicate with animals, though the full nature of this power is unknown. It is possible that this is some form of psionic power, though it isn't known if he can only communicate with certain types of animals. *NOTE: Recently Kraven has been experimenting with his father's serum, which is what his father used to give himself the powers which made him become the original "Kraven The Hunter". To what level this serum has effected his already mutant physiology is unknown; however his animal telepathy seems to have increased significantly enough to allow him to control humans under extreme circumstances when they have embraced their animal natures. It is also important to note that the serum has taken a toll on Kraven's mental state, possibly making him delusional. | Abilities = Even without his augmented senses, Alyosha is a highly skilled hunter and tracker. He has also demonstrated formidable skills in both armed and unarmed combat. He is particularly skilled with using conventional firearms and older weapons such as blow guns, spears, axes, etc. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = For a time, Alyosha wore his father's lion vest, with embedded electro-shock circuitry. Recently, while battling the Punisher he was shown using a powerful teleportation device he kept hidden on his person, however the full extent of its nature was not revealed. | Transportation = | Weapons = Alyosha utilizes various weapons including poison darts, axes, spears, whips, guns, and nets. | Notes = * He travels with his pet wolf, Nickel, and occasionally other exotic animals. | Trivia = *At one point Alyosha was aware of Spider-Man's secret identity, having used his enhanced senses and hunting skills to discover who he truly was as well as some of his background but remained unaware of how he gained his powers | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alyosha_Kravinoff * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Kravinoff,_Alyosha }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Zoopathy Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hypergeusia Category:Hyperesthesia Category:Kravinoff Family Category:Calypso Serum Category:Poisonous Category:Shooting Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Weapons Expert Category:Trackers Category:Regeneration Category:Killed Off-Panel